


Faith in humanity, restored

by Kildren



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble inspired by a post on 9gag, hence the title. Featuring blind!Anna, Elsa, Idunn (Queen) and big bro Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in humanity, restored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. All characters belong to Disney.  
> Note: This is a repost from ff.net

"How was school today, sweetheart?" Idunn asked as she drove towards home, having just picked up her daughter from the kindergarten.

"Today there was a new girl."

Idunn glanced at Elsa from her rearview mirror. Her daughter, Elsa, was staring into her lap with her lips pursed, her brows furrowed as if she was in deep thought. "Did you get to talk to her?"

Elsa shook her head. "Miss Gerda was with her the whole day," she said with a pout.

The woman found it odd that Elsa's teacher would accompany a new student for the entire day. "Sweetheart, there's always tomorrow."

"…Mama?" Elsa called out quietly. "What does blind mean? Miss Gerda said Anna is blind."

_Ah, so that's how it is._ "It means that Anna can't see."

"Can't see?"

"I want you to close your eyes, honey," Idunn said gently. Elsa did as she was told. "Now what do you see?"

"Nothing," Elsa answered. "It's all black."

"That is how Anna sees the world, sweetie."

"Is that why Miss Gerda was holding her hand when they were walking around?"

"Yes, so Anna won't get hurt on accident."

Elsa slowly nodded in understanding, her eyes still closed. They remained so for the duration of the ride. After arriving home and parking the car, Idunn went to Elsa's side and opened the door when her daughter didn't.

"Elsa?"

Her daughter opened her eyes and frowned. "Anna won't get to see how pretty you are, Mama," she said sadly as she climbed out of the car.

"Well, sweetie, there are other ways she can experience the world. Even if she can't see she still has her other senses to help her."

Elsa didn't speak but her mood remained down. However, as the day passed she seemed to feel much better.

The next day when Idunn dropped Elsa off, the little girl bid her goodbye with a determined face. The woman chuckled and kissed her cheek before letting her go. Later that day when she went to pick her daughter up she saw a teenaged boy standing at the entrance of the classroom, looking in. He heard her footsteps and turned to look at her.

"Is that your daughter?" The boy asked as he gestured into the classroom.

She peered into the classroom and saw Elsa with her eyes closed, sitting across another girl, who she assumed was Anna. The girl had the hugest grin on her face as she listened to Elsa describing a tree, or at least trying to. Idunn felt her eyes began to tear up, her heart swelling with pride as her daughter continued her explanation with furrowed brows; most likely trying to find the best way to describe trees without using visual cues.

"Yes, she is," she said with a smile.

"Anna really likes her," the boy commented. "I'm Kristoff, by the way. Anna's brother. Nice to meet you, Mrs…"

"Anderson," Idunn supplied. "Likewise, Kristoff."

The boy gave her a lopsided grin and then went in. Idunn watched as Anna hugged him tightly and introduced Elsa to him. She walked in and Elsa smiled brightly at her.

"Mama! This is Anna and her brother Kristoff! Can Anna come and play?"

"Of course she can, sweetie! She's welcomed anytime."

Anna smiled and reached out a hand towards Elsa. Elsa took her hand and pressed it to her cheek before giving the girl a hug. "See you tomorrow, Anna."

"Bye bye, Elsa," Anna replied when they broke their hug.

As Idunn drove home, Elsa told her everything she knew about Anna. She couldn't stop talking about her even when they got home. It wasn't until bedtime that she stopped. Idunn tucked Elsa in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," she said softly. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
